1. Field of the Invention
An ultraviolet laser apparatus dispersing a selected bandwidth of ultraviolet radiation to an area containing specific plants in a pattern, projects the ultraviolet laser radiation into a selected area containing plants to be eradicated, the adjustable bandwidth of ultraviolet radiation determined by the specific bandwidth optimally adapted to disrupt the cellular structure of the selected plant to be exterminated by the ultraviolet radiation, the apparatus being applied to either a ground delivered vehicle or an airborne vehicle.
2. Description of Prior Art
The following United States patents are identified and disclosed herein. Those relative to ultraviolet radiation, though not disclosed as having implications in the filed of plant eradication, include U.S. Pat. No. 6,574,363 to Classen, used to identify pixels of a given color field, U.S. Pat. No. 6,673,067 to Peyman, providing a system and method for thermally and chemically treating cells at sites of interest in the body to impede cell proliferation, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,071,416 to Heller, which discloses a method and apparatus for laser-assisted therapy using an alexandrite laser and a Raman shifter to disperse to different wavelengths to a given target area.